


Write This in Your Style Challenge

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: I wrote this for @quietlypondering ‘s wtiys challenge. Prompt was:”The couch is comfier with you on it” prinxiety, Roman and Virgil like to have regular Disney marathons. This one is special.I actually wrote two versions because... reasons. So enjoy!





	1. Version 1

“Alright, my chemically imbalanced romance. Let the show begin!” Roman announces with a sweeping bow, before grabbing the remote and flopping down onto the couch. “Are you ready for this?” He asks with a sly smile. Looking over at Virgil, who has made himself comfortable on-top of the armrest. His hunched figure perches there as he grasps onto a bowl of popcorn, his mouth already full. He grins devishly over at Roman. 

“You best believe it, Princey.” 

Roman is about to press play when he glances over at Virgil. Hesitatingly he asks, “You could sit on the couch with me? You know like a normal person.” 

“Screw normal.” Virgil declares before popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth with a satisfied crunch.

Roman huffs dramatically. “O, woe is me. I guess I’ll just sit here. On this couch. All alone and without the comfort of another soul.” A piece of popcorn hits Roman right in the face as he cuts off his speech. Glaring over at the attacker, Roman grabs Virgil around the waist and pulls him off the armrest. Popcorn covers them both as the bowl goes flying. Virgil struggles against Roman, hissing, “You can’t make make me be normal. I refuse!”

Roman laughs manically as he bear hugs Virgil. “You’re mine now.” 

They both devolve into giggles as Virgil escapes from Roman and with a dramatic. “Pined Ya!” Holds Romans shoulders down as he leans over him. 

Roman smirks as he leans forward pushing a kiss onto Virgil’s nose. Virgil turns pink as he ducks his face away. Roman sits up next to Virgil. “You know, the couch is much comfier with you on it. I wish you would stay.” 

Virgil simply shrugs as he collapses against Roman. “Whatever. Just push play.” He mumbles into Roman’s shoulder. Roman chuckles as he picks up the remote and wrapping his arm across Virgil they both settle in to finally begin their marathon. Snuggled on the couch together and completely covered in spilled popcorn, they couldn’t be happier. 


	2. Version 2

“Alright, the movie is in! “ Roman announces as he plops down onto the center of the couch. He glances over to where Virgil is perched on top the armrest, hugging a bowl of popcorn to his chest as he shovels the still warm morsels into his mouth with all the grace of a gargoyle eating his fresh kill. 

“Do you have to sit there?” Roman sighs. “I mean, I know you have your whole thing against sitting in chairs, but this is just ridiculous.” Roman bemoans as he sweeps his arm up and down Virgil’s roost. 

“Hmm?” Virgil stares at Roman, his mouth full to bursting and his shirt littered with popcorn bits. He glances down at his position on the armrest. Shrugging, he forces down his mouthful before attempting to speak, “Loo- “ He begins coughing from choking down the popcorn. Roman hands him a glass of water, while Virgil composes himself before attempting again. “Look, you know the spiel. There is just too much going on for me to worry about sitting normal. And besides it’s basically a scientific fact that being gay means you are physically incapable of sitting normally.”

Roman looks down at himself. Sitting on the couch, perfectly normal. “A scientific fact?”

Virgil nods sagely. “Science doesn’t lie. Just ask Logan.”

Roman huffs, “Well, wouldn’t it be gayer to sit on the couch with your boyfriend, rather than perch a foot away as if we were just friends?” 

Virgil hums before setting his popcorn down on the table. “Point made.” He states and then he launches himself across the couch, flopping on top of Roman.

Roman grunts from the sudden impact. “What the?”

Virgil’s face is smushed into the cushions as he mumbles incoherently. 

“Okay, my chemically imbalance romance, what are you thinking now?”

Virgils flops over on his back. Staring up at Roman. His hair sticking out all over the place as he speak again, “The couch is comfier with you on it.”

Roman smiles charmingly. “Is that so, my sweet Dracula?” Roman leans over until his face is directly over Virgil’s. Watching his mismatched purple and green eyes, Roman leans in and places a soft kiss onto the tip of Virgil’s nose. “Well, I’m glad you have finally seen sense.” 

Virgil’s pale complexion is colored pink as he glares at Roman. “That’s a lie. I will never see sense.” He flips around so his head hangs off the couch and his feet rest on the top. His hand finds Roman’s as they interlace their fingers. Virgil’s foot lightly playing with Roman’s curly mop top of hair. Roman chuckles softly. Finding it even harder to focus on the movie. 

“Sit however you want. I’m just glad we can finally sit together.”


End file.
